


"Newly Weds" - A Frit Write!

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anime, Engagement, Frit, Fritters - Freeform, Frost x Hit, Hit X Frost, M/M, Marriage, Oneshot, Wedding, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: This is one of the few fics I'm proud of tbh. It required a little research, but it was worth it I think. Enjoy! ;D





	"Newly Weds" - A Frit Write!

Hit stood by the ministers side, his hands together against his stomach. He stood straight and tall, watching as the minister began to set up a small stand and book. It was almost time for the ceremony to start. He felt a thin sweat spread against his skin, as he stared towards the main door where his mate would soon come strutting through. The air was a little tense as the moment was building up. The minister gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder before resuming his preperations, such as making sure Cabba had the rings. Hit thought it was kind of sweet that Frost would allow him to be the ring bearer. And the short Saiyan couldn’t possibly look happier and honored to take part in the wedding. It made Hit let out a quiet chuckle in slight amusement, before his eyes widened and everyones heads turned once the creaking of the main door pried itself open to present the ‘groom’. The lovely, eye catching groom. Hit immediately went still and calm.  
Frost walked down the isle in his snow white tux, which reflected the honey glow of the afternoon against the clean fabric, as it bled through the glimmering stain glass windows before him. His tail sayed gently behind him at a low level, practically dragging against the smooth marbled floor. His footsteps could be heard as everyone around the short man became silent and fixated on his prescence.  
Hit couldn’t resist the smile that came to his face, as he watched his lover make his way proudly in front of him, eyes closed and his head raised like a humbled prince on his way to being crowned king. It was a sight the assassin never thought he’d see years ago. But now, his hopes were slowly sprouting from the earth and up into his reality, blooming like a new spring flower in the warm morning sunlight. And it was perfect.  
The moment Frost stopped in front of him, his breath caught in his throat. Hit watched as the lizards eyelids slowly peeled away, revealing the image of two shinning irises beneath. They had a contrast to them that illuminated against the soft rays from outside. And they stared up at the hitman with affection and small excitement. “Wow…” Hit breathed, in awe at how alluring the pirate was. Then again, he was always attractive to the assassin. But right now, Hit felt like he was seeing him for the first time all over again. It was great. But Frost merely responded to him with a little smile, brushing his tail smoothly against Hits ankle. The motion wasn’t ignored by the purple male, who delicately nudged it in response.  
And so then, together, the two men soon held eye contact as the minister cleared his throat to speak. The sounds of turning pages tore tintively at the air, before stopping to expose a set of phrases. “….May you please join hands.” He said, in a more requesting tone than asking. But Hit and Frost abliged, raising their fingers to entwine together and hold. The warmth of Hits fingertips gave Frost a calming reassurance, soothing him during such an important moment. He held his smile as the minister continued, raising a hand to gesture to the assassin in front of him. “Do you, Sir Hitman, take Mr. Frost as your beloved and wedded husband?” He asked, waiting patiently. Hit licked his dry lips with a nod. “Yes. I, Sir Hit take you, Frost, for my wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. From this day forward.” He stated, his eyes never breaking contact with the con-artist. Frost felt a small blush errupting from his cheeks, and he was tempted to look away from Hits loving gaze. But he didn’t. Instead, he answered back once the minister repeated his question to him. The Ice-jin took a deep breath. “…. I, Mr. Frost…take you, Hit, for my wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward.” He said, shifting slightly from embarrassment. It couldn’t be helped when it came to saying such words in front of onlookers. But he managed to compose himself, tightening his grip on his partners hands.  
Then, the minister gave a firm nod of his own. He stretched out his hand towards Cabba, who wasted no time in walking over knowingly. “Please pass me the rings.” The minister muttered, although Cabba was already next to him, before handing over the two silver loops. The minister held them securely, raising them for friends and family to see. Although, Frost didn’t have any family to spectate his special day. But that didn’t bother the Ice-jin, as he now had people, including Hit especially, who had come to hold special places in his heart over his redeemed life.  
“May the Gods Bless these rings which you give to each other as your sign of love, devotion, and ever lasting peace.” The minister said, before letting Hit and Frost take one. They held them between their fingers, ready to exchange. A few more words were spoken from the minister before the rings were slipped on. Frost held Hits strong hand in his own, as he slid the small trinquet onto the assassins finger. Hit did the same to him, rubbing Frosts palm softly. They both then shared a moment of silence until they began to speak in unison. “This ring is my sacred gift to you, a symbol of my love, a sign that from this day forward and always, my love will surround you, with this ring I thee wed.” They said.  
Hit knew what was going to happen next. He felt his heart rate increase as a warmth started to spread throughout his limbs, and he became a little too eager on the inside. But he was certain Frost felt the same way, as that vivid blush on the blue males cheeks became darker.  
The minister grinned and closed his book. “Then I now pronounce you assassin and pirate.” He finally said, stepping back. “You may kiss the lizard.” And a gasp emmited from Frosts throat when he felt Hit swiftly pull him close, connecting their lips together and sealing their marriage. But, he quickly found himself moaning softly, as his eyes fell shut from the feeling of Hits diligent tongue sneaking its way over his. It was grand and rightfully intoxicating, and it made Frosts mind flutter with secret delight as he returned the succulent, heart felt, and bond locking engagement. Their mouths pressed and gently tugged against eachother, and for a good moment, it was as if Hit and Frost forgot they weren’t alone. But a hushed cough soon snapped Hit out of his trance, making him pull away with a smirk. Yet his arms kept themselves protectively wrapped around Frosts waist, holding him in a caring embrace.  
A barrage of claps and cheers emerged from the people sitting around them, including the entire universe 6 team who took part in Zenos tournament. Caulifla was the first one to jump up and dash over to tackle Cabba in a friendly hug before giving a satisfied grin towards the couple. “Congratulations you two!” She said, putting her hands along her hips. Kale watched her with a smile and let out a small cheer of her own, waving to them from her seat. It made Caulifla shake each of their hands before running back to join her pupil.  
The rest of the day after that was simple and light hearted. Which is what Frost had hoped for when it came to that time for Hit to carry him back home. The Ice-jin was appreciative of the taller mans kindness, leaning into his masculine arms and nuzzling his nose against the chest his smaller form was pulled against. And although the night was colder then he had wished, his instincts told him that Hit wasn’t planning to go to sleep in a warm bed once they returned. The realization ignited tiny, tingling sensations within Frosts body.  
It seemed that it was going to take a little more than a kiss to make their marriage official~


End file.
